Das Beste
by Sanny12
Summary: Songfic zu Das Beste von Silbermond HPGW Harry liegt wach im Bett und macht sich Gedanken über Ginny. Purer Fluff für zwischendurch


Disclaimer: Das Harry Potter Universum und alles was dazu gehört, gehört JK Rowling.

Der Song _Das Beste_ gehört Silbermond. Mir gehört demzufolge nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld.

---------------------------------------

Das Beste

---------------------------------------

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte Harrys Lippen. Er saß in seinem Bett und Ginnys Kopf ruhte auf seinem Schoß. Sie schlief vollkommen ruhig. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig. Lange rote Haarsträhnen fielen in ihr Gesicht und kitzelten ihre sommersprossige Nase. Das flackernde Feuer im Kamin ließ ihr Haar wie flüssiges Gold erscheinen, unheimlich wertvoll und doch nicht halb so wertvoll wie sie.

_Ich habe einen Schatz gefunden,_

_und er trägt deinen Namen._

_So wunderschön und wertvoll,_

_mit keinem Geld der Welt zu bezahlen_.

Harry konnte Stundenlang einfach nur da sitzen und Ginny beobachten. Das gleichmäßige heben und senken ihrer Brust. Ihr leises Atmen, oder ihr Schnarchen, wenn sie erkältet war. Er liebte es auch sanft mit der Hand durch ihre Haare zu fahren oder eine Strähne davon um seinen Finger zu wickeln.

Er liebte sie mit jeder Faser seines Herzens. Er liebte einfach alles an ihr. Ihr Aussehen ihr Wesen. Er liebte es, wie sie ihn zum lachen bringen konnte, er liebte es, wenn ihre Augen wütend funkelten, weil er sie mit einer blöden Bemerkung oder etwas ähnliches wieder mal zur Weißglut trieb. Er liebte ihren Optimismus und ihre Fähigkeit fair zu sein, egal wem gegenüber. Er liebte es, dass sie immer fröhlich war und niemals die Hoffnung aufgab. Er liebte, dass sie ihn auch ohne Worte verstand und dass sie ihn aufbauen konnte, wenn es ihm auch noch so schlecht ging.

Aber am meisten liebte er, dass sie in ihm einfach den sah, der er wahr. Einen jungen Mann, nicht den Helden den viele gerne sehen wollten. Und trotzdem hatte er immer wieder das Gefühl, nicht gut genug für sie zu sein. Hatte das Gefühl, dass sie jemanden verdiente, der verständnisvoller, freundlicher, klüger, weniger gefährlicher war. Aber sie hatte ihn gewollt, ihn und niemanden anderen. Und diese Gewissheit, ließ sein Herz jedes mal vor Freude schneller schlagen.

_Du schläfst neben mir ein,_

_ich könnt dich die ganze Nacht betrachten,_

_sehn wie du schläfst,_

_hörn wie du atmest,_

_bis wir am morgen erwachen._

_Du hast es wieder mal geschafft,_

_mir den Atem zu rauben,_

_wenn du neben mir liegst,_

_dann kann ich es kaum glauben,_

_dass jemand wie ich,_

_so was schönes wie dich verdient hat._

Natürlich hatte Harry auch andere Freunde, andere Menschen, die er liebte und die ihn liebten. Aber es gab niemanden und es würde auch niemals jemanden geben, den er so sehr liebte wie Ginny. Und trotz gelegentlicher Zweifel, glaubte er nicht, dass sie jemanden so sehr liebte, geliebt hatte oder lieben würde wie ihn. Sie konnten sich gegenseitig Ruhe geben. Konnten gemeinsam alles vergessen. Wenn sie füreinander da waren, blieb die Welt um sie herum stehen und alles wurde zweitrangig. Es gab nichts, was so wichtig war. Es gab nichts besseres als sie, denn sie war das Beste.

_Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist,_

_es tut so gut wie du mich liebst!_

_Vergesse den Rest der Welt,_

_wenn du bei mir bist!_

_Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist,_

_es tut so gut wie du mich liebst!_

_Ich sag's dir viel zu selten,_

_es ist schön, dass es dich gibt!_

Manchmal, wenn er Abends nach Hause kam und sie nicht da war, hatte er das Gefühl, alles bräche auseinander. Er glaubte dann, wenn sie nicht sofort bei ihm wäre, könne er nicht weiterleben. Er braucht ihre Nähe mehr als alles andere, mehr als die Luft die er atmete. Er würde niemals ihre Nähe verlassen, egal was dies bedeutete und wenn ihre Nähe ihn umbringen würde. Viel zu sehr war er abhängig von ihr, von einem Blick aus ihren sanften braunen Augen, einem aufmunternden Wort, ihrem glockenhellen Lachen, dem Duft nach frischem Gras und Zitrone, den sie immer verströmte. Sie war seine geheime Kraftquelle, sein Rettungsboot. Wäre sie auf einmal weg er wäre nicht mehr in der Lage zu leben.

_Dein Lachen macht süchtig,_

_fast so als wär es nicht von dieser Erde._

_Auch wenn deine Nähe Gift wär,_

_ich würd bei dir sein solange bis ich sterbe._

_Dein Verlassen würde Welten zerstörn,_

_doch daran will ich nicht denken._

_Viel zu schön ist es mit dir,_

_wenn wir uns gegenseitig Liebe schenken._

_Betank mich mit Kraft,_

_nimm mir Zweifel von den Augen,_

_erzähl mir 1.000 Lügen,_

_ich würd sie dir alle glauben,_

_doch ein Zweifel bleibt,_

_dass ich jemand wie dich verdient hab!_

Doch immer wieder waren da die leisen Zweifel tief in seinem inneren, obwohl er im Grunde wusste, dass es Unsinn war. Wieso hatte jemand wie er so jemand gutes wie Ginny verdient. Es gab auf der ganze Welt schließlich keinen besseren Menschen als sie, weil sie einfach das Beste war.

_Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist,_

_es tut so gut wie du mich liebst!_

_Vergesse den Rest der Welt,_

_wenn du bei mir bist!_

_Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist,_

_es tut so gut wie du mich liebst!_

_Ich sag's dir viel zu selten,_

_es ist schön, dass es dich gibt!_

Harry war unendlich Dankbar, dass es Ginny gab. Sie war sein Ort der Zuflucht. Sie war sein strahlender Engel. Das Licht in jeder noch so dunklen Nacht, sein Schutz in jedem Sturm. Sie schenkte ihm Ruhe und Kraft, sie schenkte ihm alles was er zum leben brauchte. Ginny war einfach Ginny und das genügte schon um Harrys Leben ein wenig besser zu machen.

_Wenn sich mein Leben überschlägt,_

_bist du die Ruhe und die Zuflucht,_

_weil alles was du mir gibst,_

_einfach so unendlich gut tut._

_Wenn ich rastlos bin,_

_bist du die Reise ohne Ende,_

_deshalb leg ich meine kleine große Welt_

_in deine schützenden Hände!_

Sie war das Beste, was ihm in seinem ganzen Leben passiert war, das wurde Harry in diesem Moment noch einmal mit voller Wucht klar. Harry fragte sich, ob sie das wusste. Nahm er sie nicht manchmal viel zu selbstverständlich? Morgen war Samstag und sie mussten Beide nicht arbeiten. Das war eine absolut wunderbare Gelegenheit, ihr noch mal zu zeigen, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. Er würde sich für den morgigen Tag etwas ganz Besonderes einfallen lassen. Er musste ihr viel mehr zeigen, dass sie alles auf der Welt war, nein falsch, dass sie seine Welt war. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

_Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist,_

_es tut so gut wie du mich liebst!_

_Vergesse den Rest der Welt,_

_wenn du bei mir bist!_

_Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist,_

_es tut so gut wie du mich liebst!_

_Ich sag's dir viel zu selten,_

_es ist schön, dass es dich gibt!_

_Ich sag's dir viel zu selten,_

_es ist schön das es dich... gibt!_

Ginny regte sich leicht. Ihre Augen öffneten sich und sie sah Harry an.

„Warum schläfst du nicht?" fragte sie.

„Ich hab nachgedacht."

„Worüber?"

„Über dich," antwortete Harry immer noch lächelnd.

„Oh. Und ist das gut oder ist das schlecht?" fragte Ginny.

„Es ist das Beste," antwortete Harry, bevor er sie sanft küsste.

---------------------------------------

AN: So, das ist meine erste Song-Fic, die nicht irgendwie einen dramatischen Touch hat, sondern purer Fluff ist. Also Leute, sagt mir was ihr davon haltet, Lob, Kritik, Morddrohungen, was auch immer, also ich warte.


End file.
